Absurdo
by Ade-AndaRio
Summary: Muchas veces cometemos acciones que consideramos absurdas o estúpidas pero sin embargo no podemos evitar realizarlas. Fan Fic Oneshot, sobre el primer encuentro de Rem y Misa.


**Absurdo**

Un escalofriante grito le llegó con la misma intensidad con la que golpea un cuchillo helado, y penetró en el interior de su cabeza, resonando en interminables ecos dentro de ella.

No desvió la vista sino que posó su mirada en la joven, acusando un dejo de sorpresa al percatarse y comprender lo que ha continuación iba a pasar. No le correspondía a él decidir cuanto tiempo debía de vivir aquella hembra humana pero sintió que en sus manos se encontraba el poder de evitarlo. Y antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta ya lo estaba usando.

Tal era la fuerza y el nerviosismo con el que escribía, que parecía que el bolígrafo acabaría rompiendo el papel, y con un último trazo el nombre de aquel tipo quedó escrito en la Death Note. Siguiendo las instrucciones que dictaba el cuaderno, el desgraciado fue manipulado de manera que cada una de sus acciones lo condujera hasta su inevitable final.

La vida del acosador a cambio de la vida de la joven, y el shinigami falló en su misión eterna al prolongar de aquella manera estúpida una vida humana. Por supuesto él moriría por el error que acababa de cometer pero él sintió que así vivía, paradójicamente, al haber obrado de aquella manera. A medida que su cuerpo se deshacía convirtiéndose en polvo, un sentimiento de satisfacción se manifestaba en su interior, creciendo con fuerza, de manera que, en parte, disimulaba el dolor ante el efecto que le producía el ser desintegrado. Solo quedó un profundo suspiro, que resonó por los alrededores desérticos antes de que desapareciera, pero fue de alivio, y Jelaous murió en paz.

Muy lejos de allí y ajena a todo aquello, la joven observaba horrorizada como su perseguidor se desplomaba en el suelo, reflejando el dolor en su rostro y retorciéndose mientras se agarraba con una mano el lado del pecho que correspondía al corazón, para acabar, finalmente, por dejar de respirar. Un infarto había sido el responsable de que dejara de vivir, pero la chica, aún recuperándose de todo aquel cúmulo de emociones que la invadían, no alcanzaba a comprender que ya estaba a salvo y aún seguía aferrándose con fuerza a las rejas de la valla metálica que hasta hace unos momentos intentaba trepar para escapar y salvar la vida. Notando que las fuerzas le fallaban, calló de rodillas en el suelo sin apartar la vista del cadáver. Junto a él, una libreta negra había aparecido de la nada.

Haciendo de tripas corazón se enfrentó a la fuerza que la tenía paralizada y le impedía levantarse, dispuesta a alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas, pero a penas había avanzado unos pasos se detuvo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuaderno, y sintiendo una poderosa necesidad de acercarse a recogerlo.

Aunque su interior gritaba por marcharse y huir, su curiosidad por aclarar la aparición de tal objeto fue mayor y recogiendo el cuaderno del suelo, notó como sus cabellos se erizaban ante la proximidad del cuerpo de su agresor, mientras controlaba la necesidad de devolver el estómago.

Observó que la negra y gastada portada del cuaderno tenía una inscripción. "Death Note", leyó: el cuaderno de la muerte. Aquello contribuyó a que ya no pudiera controlar ya más sus nervios; era como si la noche le mostrara su lado más maléfico, y todo lo que le rodeaba le parecía, aún más si era posible, oscuro y tenebroso, dándole un toque macabro a la escena donde ella era el blanco de cualquier ataque. Se sintió observada y se desplomó en tierra; sus nervios le impidieron levantarse de nuevo. Fue un ruido a su espalda lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Al voltearse, descubre que no está sola, y ante aquella sorpresa la joven se lanza hacia el suelo gritando, cayendo de espaldas, antes de saber si quiera lo que se encontraba frente a ella, como un simple acto reflejo al darse cuenta de que una presencia ha aparecido de repente de la nada; una entidad ajena a este mundo que la mira directamente a los ojos.

Delante de ella, se erguía una grandiosa figura monstruosa, de blanco puro que parece contrastar con el entorno nocturno, a la vez encajando de manera perfecta en el ambiente, aunque sea una extraña ante él.

Aterrorizada, la chica solo atina a observar perpleja, con grandes ojos desorbitados, y sin apartar la mirada espera lo peor, paralizada ante la idea de que lo que tiene frente de sí misma escapa a su entendimiento, y entonces asume su fatal final. La criatura no obstante la observa con calma y cuidado, como si hubiera descubierto algo maravilloso de algo que esperaba en nada, y es entonces cuando ella cree atisbar en el rostro de aquel ser una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. ¿Acaso estaba mostrando un sentimiento de ternura hacia ella?

Desde luego, Rem nunca hubiera imaginado, ni en sueños, que aquella hembra humana, que en un principio le parecía tan vulgar y común como las otras, le resultara tan entrañable. No estaba preparada para aquellos sentimientos que de repente estaban despertando en su interior, y menos esperaba que ella le produjera aquellas sensaciones pero sintió el deseo de protegerla y de calmarla.

–Amane Misa –habló por fin–, has sido la elegida para poseer un gran poder.

La voz era profunda y lúgubre, pero de tono amable y cálido al mismo tiempo, hizo que Misa, ya de por si ingenua y algo inocente por naturaleza, remplazara el sentimiento de temor por el de curiosidad. Incorporándose levemente desde el suelo se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Eres un ángel?

Fuera de su apariencia terrorífica, el blanco inmaculado, acentuado por la oscuridad, de aquel ser inspiró la imaginación de la joven, que ya empezaba a creer que aquella aparición tenía algo que ver con un designio divino. De lo que no dudaba era del hecho de que "aquello" le había salvado.

–No –corrigió la entidad–, soy un shinigami.

–¿Shinigami? …Maravilloso –alcanzó a vocalizar, casi en un susurro, mientras sonreía por primera vez desde que el mensajero de la muerte la encontrara.

Aquello había superado las expectativas de Rem. Sabía que la chica, acostumbrada y confiada frente a las personas, no solía recelar de ellas y sus buenas intenciones aparentes. La había estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y esa era una virtud, que al mismo tiempo se convertía en defecto, muy característica de ella, al igual que su necesidad de depender excesivamente de los demás. Si bien en aquellos momentos le agradó, sin saber por qué, que ella sintiera fascinación por su ser.

Esas y muchas otras razones eran las que habían despertado los sentimientos de Jealous, del cual lo único que había quedado era su vieja libreta al morir por salvarla a ella. Rem había presenciado sus últimos momentos y, sin quererlo, se había convertido en una mera espectadora ante aquella trágica escena. Tenía tan poco sentido que un shinigami muriera de aquel modo que incluso le llegó a inspirar compasión a la vez que lástima. Es por eso por lo que decidió que la Death Note debería pertenecer a aquella que amara Jealous: Misa debería de cargar con el peso que suponía el poseer tal letal herramienta, por el gran favor que se le había hecho y que ella ignoraba.

Señalando con una de sus blanquecinas garras el cuaderno tirado en el suelo pronunció con voz cavernosa:

–Si escribes el nombre de un humano en ese cuaderno… morirá.

Dentro de la confusa mente de Misa, se empezó a formar una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido y cómo había ocurrido. Fue entonces, como reaccionando ante el recuerdo de una pesadilla, cuando se percató de que estaba viva. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado para ella. Los ojos le ardían y se le humedecieron, y sintiendo una enorme necesidad de protección se refugió ante el único consuelo que encontró, abrazándolo.

Sorprendida, Rem no había esperado tal reacción por parte de la humana que ya se había tomado demasiadas confianzas con ella. Desde luego era ingenua hasta la estupidez, y pura y precoz en sus sentimientos. Mientras Misa lloraba con las manos temblorosas pero firmemente agarradas a su cuerpo, la segadora de vidas, sin notarlo ni darse cuenta, había rodeado con sus brazos, desmesuradamente largos, el cuerpo de la joven.

Un nuevo y desconocido instinto empezó a florecer dentro de Rem sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, aunque notó de repente, que creyó saber como sentía una hermana mayor. O una madre.

Y aquello le pareció absurdo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** No poseo los derechos de los personajes y de la historia aquí citada, simplemente escribí los siguientes acontecimientos por el simple hecho de redactar por placer, sin ánimo de lucro. 

Este fanfic está inspirado en el trailer, en versión larga, de Death Note, The Last Name, quise escribir el encuentro de Misa y Rem según como se muestra en la película, aunque luego en el manga se diera a entender una versión diferente de estos hechos.


End file.
